Consumers often enjoy adding a dry flavoring to a neck of bottle while drinking liquid from the bottle. Beer drinkers, for example, pour water onto the neck of the beer bottle and then shake salt onto the bottle so the salt sticks to the moistened neck. The salt can then be licked or tasted while drinking the beer.
One problem with this process, however, is that it is messy since the water and salt tend to spill around the person. Another problem is that this process creates a non-uniform coating of the salt around the neck of the bottle as the salt tends to form clumps in some areas while other areas have no salt at all. Other problems exist as well, such as the salt sticking to a body of the bottle where the person grabs the bottle.